t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:ShadowClan
Kestrelkit stared wide eyed. "Really?" She gave a little happy bounce. "Hear that Moonkit? We're gonna train!" She stared up at the Gray cat. "Who are you?" Kestrelkit looked up into his eyes. Then, she flipped backward, an awkward twisting motion and flipped around. She then jumped one way, then immediately leaped another. She did this like dodging and leaped on his tail. "I caught a pesky RiverClan Warrior!" ~Kestrelkit Rowanpaw stretchedDarkshine ng limbs, he stared at Eaglepaw, his paws itching to walk over there. His eyes were rimmed with happiness. He found the courage to walk over to her, nudging a freshly caught sparrow next to her. "I uh- caught this for... you." Embarrassment flooding through his pelt, he thought he might turn red. He gave her a lick to her nose, "Hows your flank?" He recalls the time when she fell.~Rowanpaw ((Rowanpaw, you and the others are at camp.)) Mothflight nodded thanks to Darkshine and turned to the kits. He admired their energy and playfulness. Perfect elements to be made a ShadowClan warrior. The deputy bent down, smiling down at the kits. "Hello, I'm Mothflight, deputy of ShadowClan." He flicked an ear, his whiskers twitching. "Today you'll be training with me and the other apprentices! You will show me how amazing you are at fighting." Mothflight gave a nod of his head and led the kits out of the nursery. He paused in the middle of camp, sitting down. He signaled to the others to gather. The tabby cleared his throat. "Today we're doing battle training, I want to see if your skills have improved." Mothflight spoke to the apprentices, his green eyes flickering. "And as for the kits, they will do some early training. Training early doesn't do any harm..." He paused, taking a moment to inhale some breaths. "Eaglepaw and Rowanpaw, you guys could go train together over on that side. And, Silverpaw could join you two later." The tom gestured with his tail. "Kits, come with me over here." Mothflight began to guide the kits in another direction, flicking his tail casually. The apprentices will have their assessment soon --Mothflight The black-and-white she-cat's eyes glittered in awe at the tom's gesture. She glanced down at the sparrow then back up at him, nuzzling him affectionately. "I... thank you!" she mewed, then sat down with her paws tucked beneath her. "It's a bit stiff, but it's okay! I can train... with you," Eaglepaw purred. "I don't think there's time to eat now. Do you want to share the sparrow with me after training?" After listening to her mentor speak, the small she-cat's eyes lit up and she sat straighter, excitement booming in her chest. "We're training together!" ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw did a little bounce, nudging her a bit. "Of course! Lets go!" He was so excited about the training, and that they were doing it TOGETHER. He stood tall, tufts on his ears gently blowing in the wind. He waited until she was ready, before leaping at her, knocking her off her paws. Rowanpaw be more careful! He thought harshly, waiting for her to get up. "Come on fuzz brain!" He teased affectionately. He couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful she-cat.~Rowan Eaglepaw followed, feeling as free as the bird she was named after as she ran with him, if only for a bit. When he knocked her over, she yelped in surprise, but as she slided backwards the black-and-white she-cat recovered and pushed herself up, then feinted to his right side before swiftly leaping to his left and pouncing on his flank, boweling him over. "Don't go so easy on me!" Eaglepaw teased, poking out her tongue then purring in amusement. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw purred with delight, exposing his stomach as he was bowled over. "I won't then!" He purrs, kicking out with his hindlegs, catching her in the chest. "Got you!" He charged at her, claws safely sheathed. He gently batted her flank, lunging looking at her paws but aiming for her shoulders. He smiles and arches his back, trying to pin her.~Rowann The small she-cat looked up at Rowanpaw with the most convincing worried, golden eyes. "Oh no!" she gasped, falling limp and looking defeated, until suddenly, with a flash of a grin, the black-and-white she-cat lashed out and hit him with a sheathed paw at the side of his face, pushing him over so that she was now above him, looking down at him with a vibrant gaze, softened with loving affection. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw gazed back at her, getting to his feet. "We would work well together! My quickness and your clever!" He meowed, affection in his eyes. He had to admit, he was falling for this she-cat. "I can't wait til we're warriors!" He meows quickly, sending a message secretly together. 'I can't wait til we're together' his eyes seemed to say, his whiskers twitching. He grinned, his tail waving in the air, he was completely a show off for this young she-cat.~Rowanpaw Eaglepaw puffed out her chest happily. "Yeah, we'd be the unstoppable pair! No other cat would dare try to fight us!" Her voice trailed off as the sentence ended, then she padded towards Rowanpaw and stared confidently into his eyes. "Life will be so perfect," the black-and-white she-cat whispered so that only the two could hear, before her ears pricked and she lashed out with an unsheathed paw, catching him on the side of his face again and pinning him down. "Got you!" she beamed, then touched noses with him. ~Eaglepaw Breezepaw peeked out of the bushes behind the nursery. She tried to hide. She wanted to hide for no reason. She knew that Rowanpaw loved Eaglepaw already. What am I doing here? ''She asked herself. She looked around camp for Rowanpaw. ''Where could he possibly be?~Breezepaw Mothflight caught something out of the corner of his eye. He made out Breezepaw poking her head out of the bushes. Huffing abruptly, the deputy pardoned the kits and bounded over to the apprentice. "Breezepaw! We've been waiting for you. If you're looking for Rowanpaw and Eaglepaw, they're training together over there." He gestured with his tail, soon the deputy nodded and rejoined the kits. --Mothflight Breezepaw blushed. "I'm sorry Mothflight..."But he was already gone. She walked slowly over to where Mothflight had pointed. " H-H-i" she stammered. She looked up and saw Eaglepaw pinning Rowanpaw to the ground and touching noses with him. Her eyes watered at the sight, but she held it back.~Breezepaw Pricking her ears, Eaglepaw whipped around in alarm, twitching her whiskers in annoyance as she felt her ears grow hot. "Well, this is awkward..." she analysed, hopping off her partner. "Hi." ~Eaglepaw Pebblepaw bounded towards Eaglepaw and Rowanpaw. She had no idea how to fight! She'd watched the warriors of MoonClan train, sure, but she herself had never done it. If only I had wanted to be a warrior... Echostar would have made the best warrior out of me ever! '' She thought. "Hi!" She mewed. "I'm not sure how to-- I mean, I didn't get ''much practice in MoonClan... I'll go ask Mothflight." She meowed quickly, padding towards the deputy. "Hey, Mothflight? Soo, should I train with you, I didn't want to interupt those two," She gave a breif flick of her tail towards Rowanpaw and Eaglepaw, "they seem to be having fun." "Oh I-Im s-sorry for I-interrupting you and R-Rowanpaw..." The words stuck in her throat so much that she stammered even more. She blushed. She burst into tears of such sadness that she couldn't explain it. She ran out and into the woods. She kept running until she couldn't see camp anymore.~Breezepaw Mothflight turned his head, facing the Medicine Cat apprentice. "Of course, I was about to teach these kits." He glanced up at them, flicking his tail casually. "We could practice together." The deputy bounded a few steps backward. "Pebblepaw, i'll let you attack me first, but remember keep your claws sheathed. I'll correct any mistakes afterward. And kits, watch me." The tom crouched, his tail waving in the air, and his eyes carrying the gleam of pursuit. --Mothflight Pebblepaw nodded, crouching before recalling what she had watched her clan-mates do. She stared at his back, pretending to be trying to figure out a way to attack. She kept her back claws unsheathed, for traction to get a powerful run. She sprang up, and used her claws to send herself flying at Mothflight, sheathing her claws to swipe at Mothflight's paws. Kestrelkit now watched with complete excitement. She had wrapped her fluffy tail around her paws to stop the abrupt shaking of her body, but quivered ever so slightly still. Kestrekit watched the apprentice crouch down. She immediately followed, crouching down, her haunches spread wide apart which tipped her off balance, though she was just mimicking. The ginger kit leaned forward, about ready to pounce, but as Kestrelkit leaped, she found she was leaning toward too much. Her frontpaws skidded backwards and her face went down to the ground. Luckily, there was a small patch of lush green grass which broke her face fall. Kestrelkit stood up with a huff, shaking her head wildly. I must not do that! Kestrelkit scorned herself, shaking a paw at herself. The little kit almost missed the action as Pebblepaw pounced onto the deputy's paws. NNow look what you've done! Shame me! Shame shame shame shame SHAME! ''The kit simply thought.~Kestrelkit Darkshine purred. "Thank you!" The black queen's eyes gleamed with humor. She padded to her kits, slipping off to the side to watch. Her eyes were fixed tensly until a small 'oof caught her attention. Her youngest kit had supposably had tried to mimick Pebblepaw. ''Kits will be kits... ''Darkshine came down at the rising kit and grabbed her by the scruff. Of course the kit squirmed as she set her down. "Now you behave!" Her voice was stern, but Darkshine's eyes were basicly laughing. "Or you'll miss the fun!" She added softer. Darkshine's gave her kit one last lap abover her ears before settling down. She ruffled her fur, then flattening it and cupping a paw over her mouth. The tabby's tail curled neatly around her paws as her paw drew sharply over her ear.~Darkshine Mothflight watched her every intention. As she leaped, Mothflight drew back as the Medicine Cat apprentice swiped at his paws. Pebblepaw landed on the ground, missing Mothflight by a mouse-length. The deputy leaped forward swiftly, securing his paws around her shoulder roughly. The two cats fell in a heap of fur, Mothflight seizing the chance to pin her down. The tom stood up, the medicine cat pinned under his paws. Reluctantly, Mothflight bent down to snap at her neck from a distance. Shaking his fur, the tabby stood back, flattening out his fur. "That was good Pebblepaw, but don't leap at your opponent like that. They could get the chance to dodge you. Instead, aim at your opponent's neck or backside, that way you'll be able to get a good grip." Mothflight lashed his tail, blinking. --Mothflight Rowanpaw stood up shakily, surprised to see Breezepaw. "I was just- we were -- Breezepaw wait!" He yowled as the she-cat ran swiftly away from the pair. "I --" he stammered, looking a bit pale. "I'll have to talk to her." Joy flooded through his body once more, licking her ears. "You were great!" He encouraged her, "We may be apprentices but you fight like a warrior!" He purrs, looking back at the way Breezepaw went. "Lets ask Mothflight if we can hunt..." he pauses, grinning. "Together." He finished.~Rowan Eaglepaw watched strangely as Breezepaw ran, then sighed and flicked her ear in annoyance, turning to face Rowanpaw. ''She's jealous, the black-and-white she-cat mused. She makes it so obvious! The small she-cat purred as Rowanpaw licked her ears, then she nudged him affectionately with her muzzle. "Thanks. You, too. We'll make the best fighting pair ever!" She could just imagine them together, fighting off attacking NightClan warriors side-by-side, touched by no one. Maybe they'd even have kits together! "Yes. I love hunting!" In truth, she was better at hunting than fighting, and loved feeding the clan more than fighting other clans. ~Eaglepaw Stealth snorted in amusement at the pair, he wanted that lovely she-cat. "Hi there, my names Stealth!" He jumped out of the bushes, grinning. "Hello there pretty she-cat." He purred. Rowanpaw stared at the loner, his fur bristling. "Well, we're going. Bye Stealth." He flicked his tail, nudging Eaglepaw away. He turned back to her, "I don't trust him and well... hes making me jealous." He whispered.~Rowan "I know," she hissed, pushing past him and arching her back, her fur spiked so that she looked twice her size. Her already fluffy golden neck fur looked like a lion's mane on her now. "Who are you?" Eaglepaw scowled at the loner. "Why are you in ShadowClan territory?!" ~Eaglepaw Stealth smirked, "I'm your brother, Rowan. Don't you remember me?" He asked sweetly, nudging his younger brother. "Come tomorrow! I'll be here!" He calls, disapearing into the thicket. Rowanpaw studied the grey tom as he padded away, he widened his eyes. "Eaglepaw! Thats my brother! He changed his name." He flattend his fur, his ears perked. "We'll be here!" He meows towards Stealth, "Lets go hunt?" He purrs, giving himself a couple of licks. "Why's your brother a rogue...?" Her voice trailed off at the end of her sentence. Is he one of the cats from MoonClan? I don't remember him. She turned to face Rowanpaw, her whiskers quivering. Nor do I trust him. "We should ask Mothflight first," Eaglepaw insisted. ~Eaglepaw Breezepaw looked around. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know all the places in the territory yet. She looked around. "Oh! Now I have to go back to camp! Oh well..." She whispered to herself quietly. She followed her sweet scent trail back to camp. When she got back she just got a glimpse of a tom disappearing into the thick bushes. She ran to the bush and popped her head in it. "Hey! Who are you," She hissed at him."And why are you here?!?" She questioned him threateningly.~Breezepaw Rowanpaw nodded "Oh yeah I forgot!" He blushed. He started to move forward, "He uh, Our mom was killed, our father left so we went different paths." He explained, walking forward and tumbling forward. He spit out eartg from his mouth, grinning. Dumb ditch! He thought, smiling at Eaglepaw, his cheeks turning red as she gazed at him. He stood up, shaking dirt from his pelt, "I uh - ment to do that!" He stammered, standing proudly flicking his tail. "Lets go.." he suggested, an uneasy feeling coming over him.~Rowanpaw Eaglepaw would have laughed, but this was a serious scenario. Ignoring his tumble, she sat unmoving. "And what about asking Mothflight first? I'm not going out in the middle of training if we're not allowed," the black-and-white she-cat assertively replied. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw shurgged "Thats what I ment." He gave her a little bump with his muzzle. "Bet I can catch a mouse faster than you! When we ask." He affectionately rubs against her, trotting over to Mothflight.~Rowanpaw Breezepaw glared at the rogue tom. "Answer me!" She half-growled half-hissed at him. Mothflight recognized the scent of Rowanpaw and Eaglepaw, he turned facing the russet apprentice. "Oh, Rowanpaw, what is it?" Mothflight mewed, shaking bits of dirt out of his fur, his eyes coveting meaningfulness. --Mothflight "Okay, sorry Mothflight." Pebblepaw mewed. ((Jeez this is short!)) Rowanpaw hesitated, glancing at Eaglepaw. "We.. uh. Could we hunt.. over there?" He flicks his tail at the thick forest, sunlight gleaming through. "We won't cross the borders though!" He puts in quickly, breathing in slower. "Eaglepaw I gotta show you something!" He whispers, away from Mothflight.~Rowanpaw Mothflight narrowed his eyes slowly. "Yes, but have you seen Breezepaw? She was supposed to be training with both of you." The deputy scanned the camp behind the apprentices, his whiskers twitching. --Mothflight ((I'm in camp BTW. Just sticking my head in the bushes cause I spotted Stealth XD. Rowan BTW, Breeze spotted Stealth. XD. I'll be at Mothwing Island.))~Breeze Rowanpaw studied his paws, "She... ran away." He choked out, hoping he had to say no more about the matter. "I'm sorry Mothflight, I'm almost a warrior and I should of gone after her." He sighed, peeking at Eaglepaw.~Rowan Stealth looked coldly at the she-cat, "Just strolling." He replies, his eyes hard as stones. "Clan cats think they have to rule everything don't they?!" He snarls, kicking dirt into Breezepaws face before nipping her right ear. "Well not this forest!" He hisses, running off.~Stealth "Hey-" Breezeepaw was cut off as the tom kicked dirt into her face. "Oww!" She snarled as he nipped her right ear. She darted after him as he ran away swiftly. She caught up to him and leaped at the tom, trying to knock him down.(( Someone should hear Breeze's snarling.))~Breeze Stealth bared his teeth, tripping over her and letting out a yowl. "Stupid she-cat!" He spits, swiping at Breezepaws muzzle before darting under her and hissing in fury. "This is my territory! I will not be told what to do by a kit!" He lunged for her shoulders, batting at her back.~Stealth Flamepaw had followed Breezepaw to wherever she went, he had lost track. Flamepaw stepped out from his hiding spot saying darkly and seriously "Now, now, that's no way to treat a she-cat." Flamepaw didn't get into a battle stance, "Fight me instead of her -- Furball." he deadpanned, he unsheathed his claws and remained perfectly calm. - Flamepaw Breezepaw hissed in so much fury that it was hard to describe. "I'm an apprentice!" She hissed. She ducked low and darted to the side as the tom lunged at her.~Breeze "Sure," Eaglepaw quietly replied, her eyes half-closed. "It'd be worse if you did go after her, because the warriors wouldn't know where you are, then they might look for you, and that'll cause more trouble than it's worth," she pointed out. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw spun around, hearing shouts and hisses. He swiftly passes Eaglepaw and outstretches his claws, seeing Stealth, he barreled into his brother and pinned him down. "What are you doing!" He screamed at him, looking at Breezepaws injuries. Mothflight heard a snarl, his ears swiveled. Breezepaw? Mothflight dashed off, following Breezepaw's scent. He halted before the rogue, Flamepaw, Rowanpaw, and Breezepaw. Scanning the rogue from ear tips to toes, Mothflight curled his lip. "Who do you think you are, crossing ShadowClan territory?" The deputy countered, tail lashing in pursuit. --Mothflight Stealth shurgged, "She keeps pestering me." He responds, getting to his feet, he stares at his brother. "Your with them? Instead of your brother?" He challenged, whipping his tail around. "I'm sorry you think I'm trespassing on this open land." He says through gritted teeth.~Stealth Rowanpaws fur bristled as his brother stared at him, "My loyalty stays with the clan!" He meows firmly, stepping forward. "If you can prove yourself, then you can join. Right Mothflight?" He tilted his head, excitement sparking in his eyes. "I'll make sure he'll stay out of trouble! Please Mothflight!" He begged.~Rowanpaw Mothflight narrowed his eyes into slits. He had an uneasy feeling about the tom. "I don't know Rowanpaw. He hurt Breezepaw. How could we trust him?" The tabby sighed, and stood back. --Mothflight Eaglepaw's whiskers twitched. "Well, then..." she muttered as Rowanpaw dashed out of sight. The black-and-white she-cat followed in a sprint, stopping short beside her mentor, her eyes narrowing to a slit at the rogue. "i..." she quietly tried to reply, but decided to keep her mouth shut, gazing suspiciously at the rogue. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw gave Mothflight an uncertain look, "Please Mothflight? Can he stay for a couple days?" He pleaded, glancing at his brother. "Will you be good Stealth?" He questioned his brother.~Rowan Stealth narrowed his eyes, "Depends, just keep these furballs away from me." He flicked his tail at Breezepaw, licking his lips. "I'm supposing this is Eaglepaw?" He points to the golden she-cat. Breezepaw looked behind her as she heard the thudding of paws. "Rowanpaw, Mothflight?" She called. She kept her eyes glued to the bushes behind her. Suddenly she saw Rowanpaw jump out of the bushes. She swiveled to the side to dodge Rowanpaw. She watched as he pinned the rogue tom down. "He's your brother Rowanpaw?" She asked curiously.~Breeze Rowanpaw rolled his eyes, "Yep, this is Stealth. Stealth this is Breezepaw. I'm assuming you've met already?" He joked, snickering a bit before padding towards Breeze. "Better get herbs on those." He points to her wounds. "Yeah.. We already met..." She mewed and looked at Stealth in disgust. "OK be right back.... See ya... Im going to get herbs for my wounds." She smiled at Rowanpaw and then raced out of the scene. When she got back, she went to the medicine cat's den. "Hello? Spottedpath?"~Breezepaw Eaglepaw watched as the ginger she-cat burst off, then stared at Stealth with eyes half-closed with bother. "I'm Eaglepaw," she informed, her tail flicking. ~Eaglepaw Stealth snorted "Yep, we've met." He looked at Mothflight. Mothflight snorted, then gave a glance of untrustfulness at the rogue. "No. I refuse to let this danger into my Clan. He is threatingly unsafe." The deputy stood up, flicking an ear. "Leave, and come back when you learn to respect others." --Mothflight Flamepaw stared at Stealth coldly, although Flamepaw was injured he was itching for a fight. - Flamepaw ((I'll be on Mothwing Island. :3))~Breeze Kestrelkit now watched with complete excitement. She had wrapped her fluffy tail around her paws to stop the abrupt shaking of her body, but quivered ever so slightly still. Kestrekit watched the apprentice crouch down. She immediately followed, crouching down, her haunches spread wide apart which tipped her off balance, though she was just mimicking. The ginger kit leaned forward, about ready to pounce, but as Kestrelkit leaped, she found she was leaning toward too much. Her frontpaws skidded backwards and her face went down to the ground. Luckily, there was a small patch of lush green grass which broke her face fall. Kestrelkit stood up with a huff, shaking her head wildly. I must not do that! Kestrelkit scorned herself, shaking a paw at herself. The little kit almost missed the action as Pebblepaw pounced onto the deputy's paws. NNow look what you've done! Shame me! Shame shame shame shame SHAME! ''The kit simply thought.~Kestrelkit Darkshine purred. "Thank you!" The black queen's eyes gleamed with humor. She padded to her kits, slipping off to the side to watch. Her eyes were fixed tensly until a small 'oof caught her attention. Her youngest kit had supposably had tried to mimick Pebblepaw. ''Kits will be kits... ''Darkshine came down at the rising kit and grabbed her by the scruff. Of course the kit squirmed as she set her down. "Now you behave!" Her voice was stern, but Darkshine's eyes were basicly laughing. "Or you'll miss the fun!" She added softer. Darkshine's gave her kit one last lap abover her ears before settling down. She ruffled her fur, then flattening it and cupping a paw over her mouth. The tabby's tail curled neatly around her paws as her paw drew sharply over her ear.~Darkshine Gazing at Darkshine as she padded out of the Warrior's Den. "Have you heard the news in RiverClan?" She meowed, swishing her tail. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 00:36, January 18, 2015 (UTC) "Very well then, it's settled. It's time we'd be heading back to camp now." He signaled to the apprentices and began to pad back to camp. Mothflight's whiskers twitched, his sides heaving with tiredness. --Mothflight ((Oh, I forgot to tell you, Mothflight. I talked to Dapple the other day. She said that she renounced her lives and went missing so you could become leader. ~Eaglepaw)) ((Woah, that's a change. Tell Dapple Red misses her and says hello <3)) Snowleaf yawned, stretching out her paws. She continued her feirce gaze to the Warrior and soon got a bit annoyed. "Well? Have you?" [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Sun shall rise]][[Venomgaze|'', darkness shall fall ]] 13:35, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Firewish slept peacefully in the Warrior's Den, although yowls and screeches awoke him. He ignored them, and remained where he was. He yawned, soon later opening his eyes. Sun beams clouded outside of the Dens. As Firewish padded out, he stretched and gazed at the camp. Flamestar 22 15:07, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ((Alright, that'll occur later in roleplay.)) ((What?)) ((So lucky Aquila!)) The young queen had a hard time picking up all three kits. Darkshine sweeper her tail in frustration, but managed after and prodded them gently into the nursery. ((Moth, just to remind you that Eagle, Rowan, and Breeze need a ceremony and my kits' ceremony in a couple weeks.))~Dark ((Wow.)) Firewish continued to yawn. The warmth of the sun dried his glossy orange pelt. Flamestar 22 03:29, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Eaglepaw nodded and followed beside her mentor, her fur bristling. It was clear that the she-cat didn't trust the rogue. ''Not one bit! "Mothflight? When are our assessments?" she asked. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw jumped into the conversation, "Yes! When is our assesments?" He chimed in. He stared at Eaglepaw, his paws shifting as he saw her. "Wouldn't life be perfect? Just you, me and the kits. Oh! ShadowClan too." He whispers in her ear, he gently nudges her in the side.Duskfeather77 (talk) 05:31, January 25, 2015 (UTC)Rowanpaw Stealth shrugged, "I'll come back when I have respect for kits." He mutters, turning away and bounding off into the thick forest. Eaglepaw nudged him back a bit harder then nuzzled him affectionately, purring, but she said nothing in reply. ~Eaglepaw (I swear I will draw this couple some day) Firewish gazed at the jabbering cats. "What's this about assessments now?" Flamestar 22 14:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Rowanpaw purred back, his tail stroking her back. He turns towards Firewish, "We're going to be warriors soon!" He blurts out. He puffed out his chest and gave Eaglepaw an affectionate look. "We're going to be the best warriors ever!" He bragged. Duskfeather77 (talk) 16:00, January 25, 2015 (UTC)Rowanpaw (That would be awesome Aquila xD. Keep me notified on that.)) "Congratulations!" Firewish purred. "I wish you the best of luck." Flamestar 22 17:55, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Breezepaw shrugged. Her wounds stung a bit but not to bad. She padded away to the bushes again where Rowanpaw, Eaglepaw, and Mothflight were. "Spottedpath isn't there." She mewed unexpectedly.~Breezepaw Shadowfrost was nearby, his pelt hidden in the shadows. "I've let down everyone..." he muttered. He turned tail and fled, his tail waving behind. There was a strong scent of dog, he backed away slowly. Suddenly, a huge brown dog jumped out, barking like mad. Shadowfrost spun around and let out a shriek as the dog charged at him, clamping his jaws around his neck.~Shadowfrost Hearing the shriek and the unexpected yelp of Shadowfrost, Firewish turned around quickly, noticing blood spilling from his pelt. "Get off him!" Firewish snarled, leaping at the mangy, slobbery mutt. He would not let one of his Clanmates get hurt, he just wouldn't! Flamestar 22 23:50, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Breezepaw heard a shriek and raced towards the sound. "Shadowfrost?" She called and then heard the vicious snarling of a dog. She backed away and raced over to Mothflight. "Mothflight! Mothflight! Shadowfrost is getting attacked by a dog! Please, come quickly!"~Breezepaw He slashed at the dogs muzzle, sinking his teeth into its neck. Almost being thrown off, he caught balance, continuing to lash out at the dog. "Go, hurry!" He ordered Shadowfrost, shoving her off the dog so she could escape back to camp. Flamestar 22 01:11, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Shadowfrost fell limp as his clanmates rescued him. "Tell. Darkshine, I'm sorry." He gurgled, his tail going stiff. Blood ran down his chest as his neck bled heavily, he felt his paws go numb. He gasped again, before lying still in the clearing. He breathed in his last breath, "Portect my kits." He whispered, he closed his eyes.~Shad ((killing off this character)) Breezepaw raced off but when she got back to Shadowfrost, he was dead. "Shadowfrost! Shadowfrost, wake up!" She shook him several times but he didn't wake up. Tears streamed from her eyes. "Shadowfrost?" She said weakly. She buried her face in his fur. I just lost a clanmate... And I let him die... I don't deserve to be a warrior, I don't deserve anything good! She thought sulkily~Breezepaw Rowanpaw heard screams and shouts, he raced towards the scene until he saw Shadowfrosts limp body. He felt his ears warm and tears blurred his vision as he buried his nose into his mentors fur. "What happened?!" He growled at Breeze, his voice hard as stone. "He can't be dead. Not now. He has kits!" He moans, he turns his head away. "I-im so sorry Rowanpaw... I really am..." She stuttered at the hostility Rowanpaw had shown her. She stroked his back with her tail. "At least you have Eaglepaw to keep you company...no not me... I don't think I even deserve to live... I let him die! I'm sorry!" She sobbed and buried her face deeper into Shadowfrost's fur.~Breezepaw Rowanpaw shook his head, his face wet with tears. "Just. Breezepaw I'm sorry. It's not your fault. Its the dogs fau--" he was cut off as he choked on his words. "I want to bury him." He meows simply. "I-I'll help Rowanpaw if that's all right..." She sobbed. She looked at the dog and growled.~Breezepaw Rowanpaw gave a slight nod, his ears perked towards some bushes. He thought he heard pawsteps, he paused and growled at the dog. "You fox dung!" He roared, ramming into the flank of the dog and grabbing its tail with his claws. His eyes were in fury as he slashed the dogs leg. "Rowanpaw, no!" Eaglepaw shrieked. "Come back! You'll die if you fight it!" The black-and-white she-cat climbed a nearby tree, clinging onto one of its thin, sloping branches desperately so as to avoid the dog's fangs. ~Eaglepaw "Rowanpaw!" Breezepaw screeched. She scrambled over to help him. She leaped at the dog and sunk her claws in its eyes, holding onto it with her back legs. "You mange pelt!" She hissed at the dog.~Breezepaw Rowanpaw barely heard her, he sunk his claws into the dogs back. He snarled "This is for Shadowfrost!" He bit down hard on the dogs paw. He was kicked in the stomach by the dog, he staggered to his paws. He buried his nose into Eaglepaws fur as the dog ran away. "Eaglepaw. Shadowfrost is... dead." He choked out. "You think I haven't noticed?" Eaglepaw yowled, her golden eyes watering not in sadness, but in anger. "StarClan guide him and may he forever have good hunting, but how could you do that, you absolute idiot!? You put your life at risk for vengeance! You could have died! Don't I matter to you?!" ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw stepped back a few paces, as if he had been raked across the muzzle. He dipped his head, "Of course you matter to me! Your always there and.. Eaglepaw, I'm sorry. I was such an idiot. I--" he stammered, his eyes flickering towards Shadowfrosts body. "I didn't mean to scare you. I promise it won't happen again." He vows, his tail flicking at Shadowfrosts body. "Will you help me bury him?" He pressed against her, licking her cheek. Eaglepaw closed her eyes and looked down at her paws. "Make sure it doesn't," she muttered, then looked up and glanced at Shadowfrost's still corpse. "Of course I will. He was an amazing clanmate. StarClan rest his soul..." The black-and-white she-cat pressed her muzzle against his and stared him straight in the eyes. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw sighs, mourning over his mentor. "May StarClan guide him." He whispered. He pressed closer to Eaglepaw, "Eaglepaw. You mean.. everything to me. Thank you for always being there." He whispered in her ear, his tail tapping her on the shoulder. He sat down in silence, watching the grey clouds overhead. "Tomorrow, I would like to show you something. If Mothflight lets us hunt, that is." Eaglepaw quietly sat beside him, the pair looking up to the sky which would soon rain as if StarClan were mourning for Shadowfrost. The apprentice felt Rowanpaw's warmth pressing against her scarred flank while the other half of her felt cold and numb. She said nothing in reply, only nodded. ~Eaglepaw Rowanpaw gave her a lick to the chin. He sat in silence, still looking up at the skies. "Hey look!" He cried, jolting up. He stared at a very pale yellow mist in the sky, rising to the clouds. "Is that Shadowfrosts spirit?" He smiled. Firewish flattened his ears, disappointed he couldn't save the Warrior. "I'm sorry, Shadowfrost.." He whispered, licking his paws gently. "May StarClan be with you..." Flamestar 22 12:51, January 26, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry. I can tell everyone is nudging me to get active, i've been busy with school.)) Mothflight heard yowls in the distance, he cut off from his walk to Camp. His claws dug into the soil as he swerved forward. The deputy could smell a decent amount of blood. Pricking his ears in worry he stumbled across Shadowfrost's limp body. Mothflight gasped at the deep red scarlet marks ran across his throat. Shock pulsing through him like an angry mob of bees. "I should have stayed here with you guys. I could have saved him." Guilt weighed down in his belly like a stone. "If I could get my paws on that dog, I would shred him to morsels." Grief sparked in the tabby's eyes. "Rowanpaw, do you need help burying him? I know a good spot that seems well hidden to bury him." --Mothflight ((It's okay, I have been busy too.)) "I'll help as well," Firewish murmered, a cold wind shivering down his spine. Flamestar 22 00:53, January 27, 2015 (UTC) ((Took faaast!)) Darkshine pricked her ears. ''Shadowfrost? '' The queen stood up and started forward. Leaving her kits, Darkshine burst into the bramble. There, a blotched cat lay. His white fur soaked with thick oozing blood and his darker patches growing spiky. ''"No!" '' "N-NO!" Darkshine's legs shook, not from weakness, but the sadness of her heart tearing apart. Her legs finally collapsed under her, tucking sloppily away from her body. The tabby queen broke out in a series of cries and with the last cry of pain, dug her soaking face into the bloodied mess. After a while, she lifted her head, a deep fierceness in her eyes. "You!" Darkshine mewed, her voice shaking. "How could you!" The mongrel looked shamelessly at her, the slime of the evil brute dripping with blood. With a furious screech, she threw herself. "''Maybe I should give you a slow death! No, I shoildn't." ''Looking back, she shamefully killed the mutt, her own pelt soaked in blood cuts, and an evil slash on her back. Darkshine plopped down, looking sulkily at her red paws and burst out in a sequence of tears once again.Darkshine 02:35, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Rowanpaw nodded slowly, he turned his head towards Darkshine. He hurried over to her and helped her up, "Darkshine, Shadowfrost told me to tell you hes sorry." He murmed in her ear. He gently laid a tail on her back and turned to Shadowfrosts body, "Anyone who wants to help bury Shadowfrost, join me!" He yowled.~Rowanpaw Thistletail eyed his clanmates body, he snorted. "A cat that couldn't beat a pathetic dog. It wasn't even big." He muttered scornfully, his tail flicking at Shadowfrosts body. "I'm going to camp. Hes already left to Starclan. We don't need to bury him." He lashed his tail. Rowanpaw felt his blood boil, his body trembled wifh anger. "HE WAS AMBUSHED YOU FOX HEART!" He screeched at Thistletail, his tail whipping in the air. "DO YOU HAVE ANY RESPECT FOR YOUR CLANMATE?!?!?! HE WAS A GREAT MENTOR AND A LOVING FATHER!!" He roared. "AND I WILL MAKE YOU HELP BURY HIM!"~Rowan Thistletail smirked at the apprentices outburst. "I don't take orders from apprentices." He hissed through his gritted teeth. "Besides, it seems, that he broke a young she-cats heart. He has no honor." He meowed simply.~Thistletail Rowanpaw couldn't take it anymore, he unsheathed his claws and sliced Thistletails cheek before ramming into him. "FOX HEART! HE DESERVES RESPECT!" He growled, his eyes flickering towards Eaglepaw.~Rowanpaw Mothflight was stunned at Thistletail's remark. His fur ruffled and bristling he stared at Rowanpaw. "Rowanpaw!" The deputy hissed, his claws coiling into the ground. "Now is no time to be ripping each other apart. We do not need anymore injuries." Taking a scornful glance at Thistletail, the deputy then added, "And as for you, show some respect for a passed Clanmate." With one last glance at Rowanpaw, Mothflight began to scratch at the earth creating a dent to bury Shadowfrost. --Mothflight Eaglepaw bit her lip and stared at Thistletail. "So much for productivity," she mewed. "If you could have taken on the dog much better than Shadowfrost could, why didn't you? That's being lazy, and then I can't consider you a clanmate." ~Eaglepaw Yay im so confused!! so whats happening? all i know is that we sre battle trsaining and stealth came in all like" WAZ UP?!" (srry) and... yeah... :3 Silverpaw Darkshine turned around, her tail following, and sulkily headed back to camp. Her head was low and she dragged the red and gray body into the middle of the camp. "Come here my dears." Darkshine whispered with a drooping tail. As her kits carefully approached she wrapped her tail around them. Mournfully. "Take your last looks. OK? This was your noble father." She let out a small chuckle. "Handsome isn't he?" ~ Darkshine 03:18, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Kestrelkit approached very slowly. She looked at him. "He is handsome!" The ginger kit prodded the blotched body with her muzzle. "Why won't he wake up!" Kestrelkit wailed, her eyes shut tight. "Is he mad at me?" Kestrelkit shook her fur from the icky red stuff. "What is this?" The tabby franticly shooke her paw.~Kestrelkit